1. Field of Use This invention relates generally to apparatus and method for inspecting and gradin samples of grain, beans or similar commodities. In particular, it relates to apparatus comprising two trays and methods for using the trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Federal, state and industry regulations require grain and similar commodities to be graded according to the percentage by weight of damaged kernels contained in randomly selected sample of specific weight (for corn, typically approximately 250 grams). Damage to any given kernel can appear on one or more sides of the kernel and, therefore, it is necessary that all sides of each kernel in that sample be visually inspected during grading.
Heretofore, the process of inspecting and grading the grain sample involved the steps of placing the sample in a pile on a table surface, manually spreading out the kernels into a single layer, and visually inspecting the exposed portions of the kernels to determine if any is damaged or suspected of being damaged. The inspector then employed his fingers or tweezers to lift the damaged or suspect kernel and examined it on all surfaces to confirm any actual or suspected damage. An actually damaged kernel was disposed of in a separate pile (or container) for subsequent weighing. A selected but undamaged kernel was disposed of in another pile (or container). Each kernel remaining on the table was then turned over, one at a time, and the previously unexposed portions thereof were visually inspected. Selecting and disposing of certain kernels was then carried in the same manner as above described.
Needless to say, this prior art technique is tedious and time-consuming, even for highly skilled and efficient inspectors, especially since each kernel not disposed of in the first visual inspection needs to be individually turned over to enable the second inspection to proceed.